Kiss you
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Shimori, pero Suzuno le dara una noticia inesperada lo cual puede causar tristeza y felicidad. Siendo mejores amigos ¿No crees que es necesario que seas sincero conmigo? -"Me gusta alguien mas" -" ¡TE AMO!" Fic dedicado a Shimori Matsumoto por el dia de su cumpleaños, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Suzuno x Shimori


Hey, ¿Qué tal, como están? Bueno aquí les traigo otro one-shot de Suzuno x Shimori Matsumoto. Pero, este fic es mas especial, porque es dedicado a mi amiga Shimori Matsumto (Kari-chan) por su cumpleaños, asi que aprovecho para felicitarla aunque fue ayer su cumpleaños, jeje.

Bueno, espero que les guste y ahora los dejo leer en paz.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me perteneces, como tampoco me pertenece el OC de Shimori Matsumoto que es propiedad Kari-chan. Lo único que es mío es la trama de la historia.

* * *

El anaranjado atardecer se podía divisar al horizonte en la ciudad Inazuma, mientras que dos adolescentes volvían a sus casas luego de un ajetreado día en la secundaria. Cogidos de la mano pasaban, conversando alegremente con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

En efecto, estos dos adolescentes eran nada más y nada menos que Suzuno Fuusuke y Shimori Matsumoto quienes habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños y se conocieron en Sun Garden. Eran casi como hermanos, inseparables sin ninguna excepción con los mismos gustos e intereses haciéndolos simplemente la pareja perfecta.

-Ne, Suzuno-kun ¿no tenias que quedarte para ayudar a Nagumo en el salón?- pregunto la peli-negra

-Bien dijiste Shisu-chan, tenía que, pero él se las puede arreglar solo no necesita mi ayuda para hacer una simple tarea como esa.- Con esta respuesta el adolescente solo cerro sus ojos y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿No crees que será mucho trabajo para el solo? Y si ¿el profesor se da cuenta y te regaña?

- ¿Hmm? –abre un ojo- No, no lo creo, además no creo que el profesor se dé cuenta, nunca llega al salón siempre se la pasa en la sala de maestros viendo el canal de geometría***.**

**-**Ahhhh, Suzu-kun eres un caso perdido seguramente.-negando con la cabeza un par de veces, solo se limito a mirar hacia el cielo-

-¡Pero aun así me quieres! –Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la pega más a él- Sea como sea seguiremos siendo mejores amigos, no importa si al final sufres de demencia. -sonríe-

_Amigos…_

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza, así que después de todo el solo la veía como una amiga y no como algo mas…eso de verdad le rompió el corazón pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por lo último que Suzuno había dicho.

-¡Como que demencia? El único con problemas mentales aquí ¡eres TÚ! –La adolescente solo podía reir ante la dramática cara que ponía su compañero-

-¿Yo con problemas mentales? Me siento ofendido –dijo fingiendo su ofensa-

-Si como sea… ¡Alcánzame si puedes! –y como un rayo echo a correr seguida de Suzuno-

-¡Matte, Shisu-chan!

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que Suzuno la alcanzo, abrazándola por detrás causando ligero sonrojo, y este aumento más cuando él le susurro en el oído:

-Hey, mañana es tu cumpleaños y créeme que te gustara tu regalo. –Dicha esta frase le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

Shimori enrojeció hasta las orejas con este beso, pues ¿para qué ocultarlo? No era mentira, en realidad le gustaba Suzuno Fuuske, lo amaba. Pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto o por lo menos hacia a él, solo las managers del equipo y otras amigas sabían de su enamoramiento hacia el albino.

-Bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa, Shisu-chan.

¿_Eh? ¿Casa? Hace cuanto llegamos, ¿Qué no me di cuenta?_

_-_Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Suzu-kun. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Je, -sonríe- no lo dudes. Adiós. –Haciendo un pequeño ademan con la manos se puso camino a su casa. Y Shimori entro a su casa.-

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente…

_**Shimori P.O.V**_

Hmmmmm…que sueño, me pregunto qué hora es…las 4:30 a.m…

**RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!**

WAAA! ¿Qué rayos es eso!

Uhhhh…es mi teléfono….

_ORENJI no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga _~_ ( Les gusta el ringtone? XD)__  
_

_-Hmm.. ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

_- SHISU-CHAN ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! _~ -grito Suzuno al otro lado del teléfono-

Ahhhh tenía que ser Suzuno, ¿Quién mas se levantaría a esta hora para felicitarme?

-Gracias Suzu-kun, pero ¿no podías esperar hasta llegar al instituto? Teehe. –De verdad que no se pudo esperar, aunque me alegra que lo haya hecho-

-Nop, es que quería ser la primera persona en felicitarte. Solamente. –se oye un poco nervioso…-

-Jajaja, ok dejame dormir un poco mas y luego nos vamos juntos hacia el instituto, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! Dulces sueños bella durmiente –se corta la llamada-

Ahora, a dormir….

.

.

.

-**SHIMORI MATSUMOTO, LEVANTATE!**

AHHHHH, ¡QUE PASO? ¡UN ASALTANTE, UN EXTRAÑO, UN VIOLADOR?

-QU- -auch, eso si me dolió. No pensé que mi cama fuera tan alta para que doliera tanto-

-¿Está bien? –Suzuno me pregunto, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme del suelo…un momento…SUZUNO?

-Ehhhh, ¡Que haces tú aquí? ¡Como entraste? –Este tipo me dará un infarto algún día-

-Uh, duh, entre por la puerta principal, siempre dejas la llave de repuesto bajo el tapete. –Me contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

Debo de cambiar el lugar de esa llave…

-Y te vine a levantar porque no despertabas y ya es tarde ¡SON LAS 7:00 A.M!

-Meh, esta temprano….! 7:00? Ya es tarde, salte para que me cambie.- Y así lo hizo, salió de la habitación para poder cambiarme-

5 min después…

-Listo ya Sali, vámonos! –tome su mano y Sali corriendo-

-E-espera, no vas a desayunar?

- NO HAY TIEMPO!

Corrimos durante 10 min hasta llegar al instituto, bien todavía tenemos 5 min antes de que empiece la clase. Entramos al salón y vi algo que no esperaba, todos estaban frente a mí con un pastel.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIMORI-CHAN/SAN!

Wow, muchas gracias amigos…

.

.

.

A la hora de la salida (si, no tengo ganas de poner todo eso)

Suzu-kun me había invitado a su casa pues me dijo que ahí me daría mi regalo y que tenía algo que decirme…que será…

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Ya en la casa de Suzuno, se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Suzuno lo rompió.

-Etto…Shisu-chan hay algo que quiero decirte…bueno, es algo…complicado. –explico Suzuno con el rostro algo sonrojado-

-A-adelante Suzu-kun dime lo que quieras.

-B-bueno…la verdad es que hay una chica que me gusta y **mucho **y no sé como decírselo. –Dijo mirando hacia el suelo-

¡BUM! Eso le había caído como una bomba en el corazón. Pero ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre decir eso a su mejor amiga que está enamorada de el? ¡Y DE PASO ERA SU CUMLEAÑOS! Pues al parecer ese idiota era Suzuno.

-Y-y quisiera saber si p-podía practicar contigo… -Dijo extremadamente apenado, sin saber el daño de sus palabras-

-C-claro… -la verdad es que ya no le importaba se sentía traicionada-

-Bien….-toma aire- ¡M-me gustas! –dicho esto, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Shimori y beso sus labios. Al principio fue calmado, pero luego se intensifico y Suzuno pidió permiso para entrar en su boca a lo cual la adolescente se lo permitió. Cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.-

-Eso fue…wow..

-Ahora, ya se lo puedes decir a la persona que te gusta. –dijo deprimida-

-Lo acabo de hacer.

-¿EH?

- Me gustas Shisu-chan –dijo feliz- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Y-yo…SI! –Con tanta alegría se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo-

-Felz cumpleaños Shisu-chan –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-

-Te amo –dijeron al uniso, dándose otro beso pero esta vez un beso verdadero-

_**FIN~**_

_Ahhhh, ce la'vie , el amour. Espero que les haya gustado y a ti Shisu-chan espero que te haya gustado más._

_* eso lo saque de icarly, sale en un capitulo en serio._

_Bueno ojala y les guste mucho esta historia y aprecien mi trabajo. Y les dejo un pequeño aviso: no estare publicando muy seguido porque tengo una presentacion en el colegio y se esta llevando la mayoria de mi tiempo, asi que me disculpo por los retrasos._

_Y con esto me despido, dejen reviews son muy apreciados!_

_Bye._

_-Haruhi-chan_


End file.
